Darkness of the heart
by sailorwaterprincess
Summary: Kaname and Yuki take their relationship to the next level, and Yuki is now a...Vampire!
1. The question

Darkness over fell the school grounds as the day class students waited for the night class. As shrill whistle blew through the silence as Yuki Cross blew her whistle. "Ok go back to your dorms immediately!" she hollered while her short brown hair flew freely in the crisp breeze. The girl complained and hurried back to the sun dorms. Yuki wiped her brow and sighed heavily.

A tap on her shoulder alerted her to Zero, who had just rounded up his last batch of school girls. Yuki smiled at him and the said "Zero ummm why is it that you don't go to the night class?" She had wanted to know this for a while even though she was the one that asked Headmaster Cross to keep him in the day class. Zero looked up at her and then said "I don't want to be in the same class as Kuran."Yuki sighed "Well that's a good reason but still I don't know why you don't like Kaname-sama" Zero frowned and then turned towards the school "Headmaster Cross is probably waiting for us." He said with an angry tone.

Yuki shook her head "I'm going to wait for Kaname-sama." With that Zero turned and walked to the school. The night class began to pile out of the moon dorm, Kaname was leading them out. Yuki stood there and acknowledged the fact that he had walked up to her as if it were natural. He smiled his usual smile and then took her hand.

Yukie blushed a slight pink and then turned to a sound by her. A day class student had snuck out of her dorm. Yuki went to go and yell at the stray student but was prevented by Kaname. Aido ran over to the lost girl and said "Hello" the girl was shock her tight black braid looked as if it had jumped up while she did. "Idol!" she screeched in happiness. The girl looked at him with a bright face "I always admired you from afar"

Aido looked at her with beaming eyes "Really?!" he exclaimed while the girl bounce up and down. The girl suddenly changed her facial expression from happy to seductive "and I've always admired those adorable fangs in your mouth idol." She said while placing her finger on Aido's lips and opening them gently to reveal his fangs.

Yuki watched this in pure and utter shock, how could this girl know that he was a vampire? The girl smiled mischievously and poked her finger on Aido's fangs. A small amount of blood dripped onto Aido's bottom lip. Aido licked it up and smiled at Yuki "Hey I like this girl!" the girl bowed her head and said "My name is Inashi I am a first year, I wanted to be in the night class but they wouldn't let me so I joined the day class and spied on you one night, after that I discovered your secret Aido Aktsuki."

Yuki still looked at her in shock; after all she knew that she would have to erase Inashi's memory anyway. Kaname walked up to the girl "If we let you join the night class will you keep it a secret that we're vampires." He whispered into Inashi's ear while baring his fangs slightly.

Inashi smiled and then suckled her bleeding finger "No problem" Aido still looked at the Inashi "Hmmm I could get used to this girl." Kaname smiled and then pulled Yuki away from the rest of the crowd. "Ka-Kaname-sama, what is it?" Yuki stuttered. Kaname silenced her by placing his finger over her pink lips.

"Yuki, I know that I asked you this before, and I know that I couldn't go through with it but, are you willing to live by my side, as the same thing I am… " he paused and kissed her cheek "a vampire?" Yuki blushed deeply. Of course it was going to be a yes, she had said it before, that she would do anything for Kaname-sama, even if it meant to become a vampire herself.

Yuki grabbed his shoulders and whispered into his ear "Kaname I would do anything to be with you, yes please Kaname-sama." Kaname took her hand and led her to the moon dorm. Everyone was at the night class so it was a great time to act out their sin. He led her to his room; it was emasculate, white walls and gold embellishments everywhere. The bed was a canopy in white and gold, just like the rest of the room.

Kaname took her hand and gently lied her down on the bed beneath him. "Yuki-san, are you sure about this? No turning back." He said calmly and sweetly. Yuki smiled "No turning back now." With those words Kaname sunk his fangs into the tender flesh on her neck. Blood oozed out of the punctures. Yuki panted heavily as he sucked her blood, then Aido's words came to mind "One day Kaname-sama's lips will lightly brush your neck and his teeth will slowly sink in, if you hear the sound of Kaname-sama drinking your own blood, surely you'd be in ecstasy?" Yuki slightly chuckled (not loud enough for Kaname to notice) because now she knows that Aido's words were true.

Her blood was sweet and addicting to him, he could barely stop himself from drinking every last bit of blood in her system. He pulled away from her and closed of the wound with a nearby towel. Yuki panted even more as her eyelids became heavy with the intense desire to sleep.

Kaname held his finger over her lip "Shhh go to sleep." He said lovingly. Yuki obeyed and closed her heavy eyelids. Kaname smirked and lay next to her. Even though he wasn't tired (because it was night duhh he's nocturnal!) he still forced sleep upon himself as his eyelids closed too.

_The next morning _

The bright sun shone on her face uncomfortably. She shielded her face and turned over on her side. "WAAKK!!" she hollered as she noticed Kaname's dark brown hair beside her. He stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. "Yuki, you look beautiful." Kaname said while swiping his finger across her face and neck. Yuki blushed and then opened her mouth in a wide yawn. When she went to close her mouth Kaname's finger stopped her mouth from closing.

"What is it Kaname-sama?" Yuki asked with a wide mouth. Kaname's smirked and touched the newly found fangs in her mouth. Yuki could feel his finger moving around and investigating every new fang. Yuki herself wanted to see the sharp teeth in her mouth. With a quick motion she ran to the bathroom and investigated her mouth. She was shocked and pleased with her new appearance.

Kaname walked up behind her and put his head in the crevice of her neck. Yuki blushed and then smiled, after all she was now a vampire, but there was one more thing that she had to do. Yuki leaned up to Kaname's neck and bit down deep into his skin. Slight pain seared threw his neck, but he ignored it because he knew that this was so she wouldn't turn into a level E vampire.

His blood was delicious to her newly found thirst for blood. She suckled on his neck for a good long five minutes. Finally she let go of his neck and breathed heavily. Kaname smirked and kissed her red coated lips, taking in a taste of his own blood while he did so. Yuki wiped her mouth and then wiped his. But then something caught her eye. The puncture wounds from Kaname last night were gone! Kaname smirked "That is the ability of a vampire"

Yuki smiled and took hold of Kaname's face. "Kaname-sama I want to be with you, forever and eternity." She said with a happy voice. Kaname kissed her hand and then looked out the window. "You better get to the sun dorms; I have a feeling that Zero is worried about you." He said.

Yuki bowed her head and then left to talk to Headmaster Cross about what had happened. She was in her uniform it was a bit messy but no one would notice. She slammed open Headmaster Cross's door. As soon as she did Headmaster Cross came out jumped on her and said "I was soooo worried when Yori said that you weren't there last night!" Yuki laughed and looked down at her 'father figure'. Again she laughed, but then a figure was stuck in her mouth causing her to gag.

"Yuki, you didn't, but you did" Headmaster Cross said with a bowed head "Did Kaname-kun do this to you?" Yuki nodded and the Headmaster Cross began to break down crying "Oh my daughter has become a vampire! I am so sad but at the same time happy." Yuki sighed and stepped out of the room, behind the door stood a completely shocked Zero.

"Zed-Zero how long where you listening?" she asked with a shocked facial expression. Zero frowned and ran off in the direction of the school gates. Yuki looked down "apparently long enough." Zero ran to the moon dorm after reaching the school gates. Aido was outside talking to Inashi, the only human in the night class (in case you missed the first few chapters --'). Yuki came up behind Zero as fast as she could. Yuki waved to Aido with a wide grin. Aido waved back but pointed fangs in Yuki's mouth made him literally slap himself in the face with surprise.

Zero reached Kaname's room and barged in, the place reiked of his and Yuki's blood. Disgusted by the scene of blood and the smell as well mad him go mad with anger. Kaname stepped out of the bathroom. Zero growled and pounced on Kaname.

**Hello and welcome to my first Vampire knight ****fanfiction****! I hope everyone likes this oh R&R and please tell me if I should add a lemon, I'm thinking of doing one but until I get enough positive ****feed back**** for one I'm going to keep this rated T for now ****kk**** ttyl!**


	2. OMG!

Zero reached Kaname's room and barged in; the place reeked of his and Yuki's blood. Disgusted by the scene of blood and the smell as well, made him go mad with anger. Kaname stepped out of the bathroom, a small towel hung around his torso. Zero growled and pounced on Kaname. "What the hell did you do to Yuki?!" shouted Zero while pushing him down to the ground. Kaname looked at him with emotionless eyes "It was her wish Kiryu." Zero got angry and went to strike Kaname, but a warm gentle hand held onto his; wet drops of tears fell on his hand.

"Stop this Zero please!" came Yuki's distressed scream. Zero looked back at Yuki with a worried expression. With an unwanted frown he stood up and held Yuki's face "I'm sorry, but I'm telling you right now that this is a curse not a gift." Yuki forced a smile and responded "Zero, I wanted this for me." She bent down by his ear and whispered "Zero, I-I still have feelings for you but not like the ones that I have for Kaname-sama."

Zero stood up and exited the room, little did they know, a single tear drop fell down his cheek while he walked away. Yuki looked up at Kaname with a blank expression "Kaname-sa-…" Yuki was cut off by Kaname's warm lips pressing against hers. She was surprised yet she had been yearning for this for a long time. Gently she closed her eye lids and kissed him back. Needing to deepen the kiss Kaname slightly opened his mouth and let his tongue poke her lips, begging for entry into the warm wet cavern of her mouth.

Yuki just worked on instinct, before she could control herself, her mouth was open and his tongue was exploring the flavors within it. Yuki groaned in satisfaction. He felt up her shirt and rubbed her back. Kaname breathed heavily threw his nose but then removed his mouth from hers, making her a little bit upset.

"Ka-Kaname-sama, Wh-why did you stop?" she moaned. Kaname smirked at the fact that she wanted him to continue. He said "I can't continue, your to pure Yuki I'm not willing to do this to you, yet." Yuki padded over to him with a giant grin, intention was in her eyes. "Yuki stop." Kaname mumbled while she laced their hands together. She ignored him and lifted up his shirt, a finally toned chest lied just underneath his shirt.

She traced her fingers over his chest and whispered to herself "six pack…" Kaname smirked at her. Suddenly he flipped her over underneath him. Yuki blushed and turned away. Kaname grabbed hold of her shirt and began to slowly unbutton it. "Kaname-sama…" she trailed off as he licked her neck. Kaname stopped suddenly and held her hand "Yuki I'm sorry, but not yet we aren't ready for this." Yuki sighed and held onto his neck "its ok Kaname-kun." She murmured. Kaname put on a warm smile and replied "You called me Kaname-kun for once."

Yuki filled her face with a warm smile as well. He now knew that she loved him as much as he loved her. He took this an invitation to remove her shirt. Yuki smiled as the black jacket got tossed next to his white one. Kaname smiled and ever so gently placed his lips on hers, a smirk on his face while he did so. Yuki opened her mouth, Kaname's tongue slid into the wet cavern of her mouth. Their tongues entwisted and danced, but then Yuki slit her tongue on Kaname's fang. A slight bit of blood ran into his mouth.

She didn't care just as long as they were wrapped in each other's arms. Kaname moved down to her collar bone and kissed along her neck. A shiver of pleasure ran up her spin while he approached her bra clasp. Kaname unclipped it and removed it completely. The coldness from the outside air made Yuki shiver. Kaname grinned and took one breast into his mouth. Yuki yelped in surprise, but soon she warmed up to his hot tongue on her breast. He swirled around her nub until it became stiff. With a graceful appearance he decided to give the left one the same treatment that he gave the right one. Yuki moaned out slightly as he swirled around her nub.

Kaname bent down to her skirt and pulled it down; he took her shoes and socks off while he removed it. Yuki ran her hands through his long wavy brown hair. She was so fascinated by his hair that she screamed with pleasure when he stuck his finger into her maiden hood. Kaname liked this reaction, so he continually pumped his finger inside of her. With every motion she yelped.

Yuki panted heavily as he fully removed her underwear. But then he paid attention to the liquid on his fingers. He licked his fingers, the milky aroma made him long for more of the taste. He had an idea, an evil idea so he thought while he dove into her maiden hood. He flicked and moved his tongue skillfully around her folds.

Yuki felt a burning inside her stomach as she came on him; pleasure crept along her whole body. He didn't seem to mind as he went to kiss her again. Yuki almost felt embarrassed, but she decided to ignore it. As he pushed against her to deepen the kiss, she felt a poking on her thigh. Immediately she knew what it was, but she tried her best not to look down.

Kaname on the other hand, noticed that she was fighting the urge to look down. "Yuki" he mumbled while tossing his towel on the floor. Yuki smirked and then ran her fingers across his chest once more. Kaname smiled and then held onto her hand, he braced himself to enter her, but before he did he asked Yuki "Is it ok? It will hurt." Yuki nodded half heartedly and awaited for his que. He held his torso upright as he slowly entered her, the pain over took every single inch of her body as she howled in pain.

This wasn't making him happy, seeing his dear girl in so much pain because of him. He frowned but then a light finger brushed his cheek "Kaname-kun please, don't hesitate for my sake." She whimpered. Against his better judgment, he broke through the only thing that kept her pure. Pain went up her spin as she tried to hide it, tears gushed out of her eyes.

Kisses wiped away the tears, Yuki saw Kaname smiling down on her. They paused as they waited for the pain to subside. Yuki nodded when she felt it no more. He nodded back and slowly started to pump into her, a burning sensation started in both of their stomachs as he gradually quickened his pace. Yuki grabbed onto the covers and held on to them with all her might as her climax brewed inside.

"Kaname!" she hollered as she reached her climax. A few short seconds later Kaname too, collapsed on top of her. He rolled over and tossed a blanket over their bodies.

**Well yes, it was mostly the lemon but I had lots of people tell me they wanted it so ****goddy**


	3. Yuki chan

_The next morning_

The sunlight filled the room, dark shadows disappeared as the warm rays of the sun brushed like butterfly kisses on Yuki's cheek. Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up in the bed. "Huh?" she mumbled when she noticed that this wasn't her and Yori's dorm room. Slight pain in her pelvic area made her hold her stomach, and then she remembered the events of last night. A slight blush arose on her face when she saw Kaname soundly asleep beside her.

"Kan-Kaname-kun" she brushed her fingers across his cheek "It time for my classes, I better go." Yuki held up the covers while she lifted herself off of the bed. A stinging scent traveled sharply up her nostrils, it was the scent of blood, her blood. The bed underneath where she had lied had almost fresh blood all over it.

A slight tear came down her face when she realized that it was her purity lying there staring her in the face. With a grin she turned around, but then something gripped her arm. "What is this?" Yuki asked, but then she could see that it was Kaname's gentle grasp on her wrist. Kaname gave her the warm smile of his and pulled her back onto the bed with him "Yuki, will you come to the night class with me?" he asked. Yuki looked at him with a shocked expression, after all this was so sudden for her, the whole thing. Becoming a vampire, losing her virginity to her love, and now this?

"Uhhh Kaname-kun I-I need some time to think of it." Was her suspended answer. Kaname nodded his head in understanding, moved away the hair in her face and said "Think about it Yuki" she smiled warmly and nodded. She got dressed in a hurry and started to run out of the moon dorm, but she was stopped in the main hall by Aido "Yuki! Stop!" he yelled. Yuki stopped running and faced him "What Idol, I mean Aido?" Aido looked up and then smirked "You're a vampire now! How great!" he congratulated her. His grin turned into a smirk as he whispered into her ear "And it seems that you have lost something that was very important." Yuki shuddered and waved while she began to run again.

Yuki was out of the range of the moon dorm now and on her way to her first class. She had been running for a good 2 minutes but suddenly she clinched her stomach and bent down on the ground. Her pelvis hurt incredibly bad. "Yuki!!" came the distressed voice of Yori. Yori bent down and helped up her friend. Yuki instead of thank her, ran away again and ignore the pain. "Headmaster Cross!" she hollered as she entered Headmaster Cross's office.

Headmaster Cross looked at her and smiled "Yuki why aren't you in your classes?" he asked. Yuki looked at him and then returned his answer with "I WANT TO JOIN THE NIGHT CLASS!" she screamed. Headmaster Cross just yelped with joy as he presented the white night class uniform in front of her. Yuki grabbed it and held it next to her than she asked "Ummm may I stay in the moon dorms as well?" Headmaster Cross nodded and said "I guess you can stay with Ruka." Yuki frowned and shook her head "Ummm I was think that I could stay with…with Kaname-kun."

"Kaname-KUN!!!!???" Headmaster Cross shouted with an exasperated voice "that is the first I've heard you call him that!" Yuki blushed and turned "well I'll go stay with him and you can tell my friends and teachers that I'm in the night class now bye!" Yuki said while running off towards the moon dorms.

_Twilight, the night class emerges_

The girls as usual, were gathered around the entrance of the moon dorms. TweeeeTTT! Came the ring of Yuki's whistle. The girls turned to look at her but they all gasped when they saw her in the night class uniform. "What are you doing in that uniform Miss disciplinary comity?!" one of the girls screeched. Yuki removed her Artemis Rose staff and held it out inform of the girls "Go to the dorms now so I can get to class!" Yuki hollered.

The girls sighed and walked back to the dorms. Zero looked around for his fellow member of the disciplinary comity. "Yuki, Yu-" he was surprised beyond compare as he saw the familiar girl in the white uniform for the elite group of vampires. "What the hell are you warring?!" Zero shouted. Yuki turned around and blushed but then ran off and into the nearby Kaname's arms. Kaname clinched her tightly and walked into the class with her. Yuki didn't want to see Zero it made her cry and want to die mercilessly.

The classes ended with a big hit. Yuki was proud that she was a vampire and, she was proud that Kaname loved her as much as she loved him. But there was something about today that made her want to go crawl under the nearest rock. Why was she feeling this way? Why was Zero's unhappy expression causing her internal turmoil? These were the questions that she asked herself all that evening.

"Yuki-Chan what's wrong?" Kaname's asked.

**Ok I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it took me a while to do so R&R or I will not update **


	4. Zero

"Yuki-Chan what's wrong?" Kaname's asked. His red eyes looked at her with softness as she started to tear up. "I-I can't stand to see Zero unhappy with me, or sad at all" Yuki blurted out with barely any hesitation. Kaname held her face up to his and leaned down to her. With a brisk movement his warm lips were placed on hers. Aido looked at them from every angle, "When are you guys going to breath?" sneered Ruka with a nasty face. Yuki turned away shyly while Kaname glared at the out of line might class student. Kain, on the other hand walked over to the pair and smirked as he took his seat at a nearby desk.

_After class_

The now tired night class sluggishly walked to the moon dorm as the sun began to rise. The sounds of the sun dorm awakening could be heard, but Yuki was tired and she wanted to sleep. The females walked of there part of the dorm while Yuki followed the men to their side. Aido turned around suddenly and shouted "Why are you following the guys up?!" Yuki blushed and opened her mouth to speak, but Kaname beat her to it "She's staying with me that's why." Aido blushed "Oh yes president Kuran." He said while running after Kain, who was already up the stairs.

"Kaname-kun, I'm incredibly sleepy" Yuki called while she sat down on the fluffy bed. She rubbed away the sleep from her eyes and sighed, "Oomph" she mumbled while Kaname's bare chest was pushed against her back and his masculine arms wrapped around her petite frame. "Oh no fun tonight? I guess it can't be helped." Kaname whispered into her ear. Yuki grew red and turned to face her beloved. "No, I'm too sleepy" said the tiny brunette. She stepped into her light night gown, the light silky texture felt like tiny fluttering wings across her skin. A sigh escaped her lips while she laid down on the big bed.

_Meanwhile_

The wind picked up, his silver hair blew high in the fierce wind. The lavender eyes started to grow red with lust, lust for blood. He had drunk Kaname's blood to stop the decent into level E, but he still needed to feed on the blood of the innocent. "Yuki" he mumbled while plopping a blood tablet into the glass of water besides him. It fizzled into the thick red imitation liquid. He touched it to his lips and drunk slowly, he made sure to savor the fake flavor.

Zero lifted up his head and looked blankly forward. The day class uniform he wore was torn and dirty he hadn't washed it in a while. He wanted her, he wanted to be by her side once more. But this couldn't be possible, she had joined the night class. He thought deeply about his turmoil. "I'll join the night class" was his first thought but then he thought that Yuki might hate him for it or even try to convince him to go back to the day class.

"Damn" he mumbled while shifting to stare out the window of his dorm. Finally he came to a decision, he was going to ask Headmaster Cross if he could join the night class just to be with Yuki. As soon as he hit his realization he discovered that he too had feeling for the tiny brunette. A wide smirked crossed his face. He was prepared to fight for the beautiful warm hearted girl.

Zero walked to the Headmaster Cross's office. After he reached the door it suddenly busted open. "Hello Kiryu-kun!" shouted Headmaster Cross. Zero, who hadn't been paying attention, had gotten flung behind the door. "Damn it! Watch where you're going!" he shouted while flinging the door back. Zero walked into the office and sat down while Headmaster Cross took his seat behind the desk. "Now what is it Kiryu-kun?" Headmaster Cross asked. Zero faced towards the window and smiled as he made his decision "I want to join the night class."

**OMG! This took a while but at least ****its**** up right????? People you love ****meh**** story and I'm glad that you do so R&R **


	5. Totaly funny

"Now what is it Kiryu-kun?" Headmaster Cross asked. Zero faced towards the window and smiled as he made his decision "I want to join the night class."

Headmaster Cross busted up in laughter "How amusing?!!! You want to be with Yuki, am I correct?" Zero growled and punched Headmaster Cross in the face. He huffed and puffed while Headmaster Cross stood up. "Yes Cross I want to be in the night class, is there a problem with that?" Zero asked while trying to maintain some composure. Headmaster Cross looked at him sternly "You must stay in the day class, I was already doubting letting Yuki join." Zero stood in the corner of the room with a grimace, why could Yuki be accepted but he couldn't? The air in the room was eerie and cold, like the air conditioner was on even though it was the middle of winter.

Zero punched the wall angrily while exiting the freezing room. Surprisingly, on his way out he ran into Aido. "Hanabusa." He said bluntly. Aido smiled and asked "Why where you in the Headmaster's office?" Zero grunted and walked off.

_Nighttime falls again_

Yuki smiled while lifting up her long flowing skirt. "Perfect for the party next week." Next week was going to be the party of the year, Cross academy's Christmas party. "I love the dress Kaname it's so beautiful!" she turned in a circle. Kaname smirked while he took hold of her shoulder "The night's still young, do you have any plans?" he whispered seductively into her sensitive ear.

Shivers went up her spine as his vibrant words shimmied up into her head. "I was planning on going to class." Yuki replied. Kaname smirked evilly "You sure you don't want to, 'fool around?'" Yuki gave in and turned to kiss the long haired vampire of her deepest dreams. Kaname placed his lips firmly onto her soft pink velvety lips. Their tongues danced for a few long minutes before he picked her up and laid her lightly on the bed.

He smirked at her smiling body, her fangs lightly poked out of her mouth. He took action based on instinct. He lightly lifted up her dress, and then he slid his arm under the lacy frills. Yuki watched in anticipation, she wanted to see what he was going to do. Kaname smiled and kissed her lips tenderly again. He slid his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth once more, as he did so, his hand gently caressed her maidenhood through her underwear. A moan stifled through the air as the pleasure slowly sunk into her body.

"K-Kaname-kun" she coughed out. He smiled while rubbing her clit, her creamy juices spilled onto her underwear. "Yuki" he said into her neck. Yuki whimpered again as he slowly moved his hand. Her underwear were wet, slowly he pulled them down and off of her body. Yuki moaned into his brown hair, oh how he teased her in the sweetest ways. Kaname looked upon her shivering frame, and the same familiar smirk crossed his face.

Kaname flicked his finger in between her maidenhood once again, but this time he sunk his finger deep within her body. She tossed her head back in ecstasy and a yelp came out of her mouth. She shuddered, the pleasure was still in her body, but she couldn't take the torture any more. She undid her lacy dress and tossed it aside. Kaname became even more excited when he saw her round full breasts.

A finger placed itself on his mouth "No gaping" Yuki whispered while pulling him down to a kiss with his tie.

_Meanwhile_

Aido sighed while Zero walked away from him completely, that man is annoying to him, and everybody knew it. Aido looked down the hall as he heard screaming coming from all directions. "KYAAA!!!!!" they shouted, the fangirls where on the move. "AHH!!!!!" he screamed while running away from the Headmaster Cross's office "SHIT!! DO THEY EVERY LEAVE ME ALONE?!!" he shouted while running out of the range of voices, he rested against a wall, but it was quiet, to quiet. "Idol we love you!!!!!!" they shouted from the hall way to his left. "Crap…" he mumbled as they closed in on him.

He ran through the one crowd and out the school's front door. "DAMNMIT!!" he shouted while running top speed to the moon dorm. He ran in, Aido slammed the door behind him quickly; he pushed himself against the door and with all his strength tried to keep the girls from following him in. Unfortunately that did not work to his advantage, the girls were to strong (isn't that odd?). Aido let go of the door and ran up the stairs while the fangirls busted through the doors, "Crap again!!!!" Aido yelped while running for Kaname-sama's room.

Aido busted through the door…

"EWWWWWW!!!!!!!" he screamed when he saw the image in the aristocratic abode. Kaname was stark naked atop Yuki. "This is not the thing you want to see first thing in the morning!" Aido covered his eyes and ran out of the room in idscust "MY eyes! They burn!!"

Kaname and Yuki blushed while he ran off.

**Sorry I had 2 reports due and it took up a whole crap load of time. I also had to make neopets layout and ugghhh I don't want to get into this right now well I hope everyone enjoys this chapter **


	6. The end my friends

Kaname and Yuki blushed while he ran off. Kaname looked down at Yuki and laughed a little "Cat's out of the bag." Yuki was a deep red while she chuckled along with him. He dismounted from her and sat next to the girl, a grim expression on his face. "Do you think Aido will tell?" she asked. He shot her an evil glare "Not if he knows what's good for him." He looked at her with his typical cool emotionless smile.

_Next day, the day__ class gathers_

Zero sat at the Night Class gates. His hands folded and his legs crossed. His lavender eyes scanned the day class girls approaching faster than usual. "GET OUT OF HERE!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The girls halted and immediately turned around. Zero growled low in his throat, he was pissed off and wanted to take it out on someone… but who? Maybe Kaname Kuran, no so easy a target. He sighed and looked over at Yuki and Kaname emerging from the Moon Dorms.

After they showed up he quickly slipped away from his post. The spikes on his outfit shone as he snuck into Master Cross's office. "ZERO-KUN!!" The Head Master shouted while jumping out of his desk. "I have something to ask you and you better not say no." Zero threatened while grabbing hold of the Head Master's collar.

_The next thrilling night_

Yuki stared at the mirror, her reflection stared back at her in almost disgust. She stared at her hair, it looked better when it was long but she ended up cutting it anyway. Her crimson eyes looked over at the picture of her mother and father, they were beautiful. A tiny smile appeared on her lips as she fixed the red ribbon around her neck. "K-Kaname-onii-sama." She smiled when he came in the room. His dark hair had a bobby pin in it and a tiny rose was in his hand "Don't call me that Yuki, I don't want to be referred to as your brother." The dark haired man smiled.

Yuki giggled at the pin in his hair "why are you wearing such a thing?" Kaname looked up, a bit confused. "I don't exactly know why my dear." He replied. Yuki turned her head and glanced at the calendar, Friday. A smirk glued to her face at the thought of the weekend. She twirled in a circle and quickly raced out the Moon Dorms. A tiny gathering of girls encircled the area. With a heavy sigh Yuki reached into her pocket for her whistle. "Zero zero!!" you could hear them shout. Yuki cocked her head to the side.

"Get the hell away from me!!" Zero shouted from the center of the crowd. When he emerged you could see the white uniform on his body. "Wh-what are you wearing Zero-kun?" Yuki asked, a tiny blush glew on her face. Zero looked handsome in the night uniform, it went well with his white hair. Zero spotted her and blushed as well. He shook off the girls and grabbed hold of Yuki's arm. He dragged her to the edge of the school building and slammed her against the wall "Yuki, I" he began. Yuki blushed madly and turned away from him "Zero how did you get a night class uniform?"

Zero hissed "I got it out of that dope you call a father figure." Yuki struggled against his grip. "Let me go now!" she instructed. His lips came crashing down on her's. "Yuki I can't let you go" he began "I love you too."

**Hey!! This is the last chapter of ****Darkness of the heart****! If you guys want a sequel you will have to work for it! Review my friends review! Oh and by the way I love the love triangle that developed ****Im**** sorry that its short as well but what can you do right?**


End file.
